Revival
by Daemon3
Summary: What happens when Shinra revives and unites under a new and more ruthless President than ever before? The eight Avalanche Members fight to stop the new onslaught of the Shinra.
1. Revival

Sephiroth had fallen and so had his dreams of summoning Meteor to destroy all life on the planet. The surviving eight members of Avalanche thought that their trials and tribulations were over. They were glad when they defeated Sephiroth, as it should be. They had had enough adventures for one lifetime. They thought that since the threat of Sephiroth and Shinra were gone that they would get a little off time, and that the planet would safe for at least a few hundred years. Boy were they wrong, for little did they know that another adventure was just on the horizion. This is the story taken a year after the demise of Sephiroth and the birth of an evil, just as great.

  
  


Everyone throughout the world knew how the top company who held an iron grip on the world had fallen a year before. They knew that Rufus ordered one last shot from the Sister Ray in order to destroy the Diamond Weapon. They also knew how the Diamond Weapon managed to get one last shot off, one that would destroy the Shrinra's Executive Office. Shortly after Rufus fell, Scarlet and Heidegger met their end at Avalanche's hands when their prized invention, Proud Clod was destroyed. Shinra was no more...or so everyone thought. No one knew that Rufus had a son, one who made his father's before him look like kind gentle men who wouldn't hurt a fly. 

  
  


Unlike President Shinra who tried his share at ruling the world through lies, or Rufus who ruled the world with fear, Dimitri wanted to rule the world with both fear and deception. His idea was that if his lies failed, then the village or city in which defied him was to be destroyed. With his ideas in mind, he took what money his father had earned from Shinra and started up his Grandfather's business once again. Shinra was back...and this time it would not be as easy as it had been before for Avalanche to stop them. Knowing of the fact that the Avalanche eight were still alive and would probably be hounding at him every time he took a wrong turn, Dimitri set up an unreal barrier of super Soldiers and Soldier 1st class. The super Soldiers were those who had been showered in mako as regular members of soldier, yet had the ability to become much stronger than even Sephiroth himself. Dimitri knew that with these loyal soldiers backing him, he would be unstoppable, even against Avalanche. This is where our story starts off, right after the rise of the newly formed Shinra and the new and improved Mako reactors.

  
  


"WHA!? THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE!?" 

  
  


A furious Barret sat in his home in the newly rebuilt North Corel looking at a newspaper in which had just been established, called the Shinra Times.

  
  


"DID WE, OR DID WE NOT FINISH THESE @#$%*&' JACKASSES A YEAR AGO!?"

"Barret...calm down. We understand that you're mad..."

"HELL YEA, I'M MAD! They've started up the Mako Reactors again...Do they not see that they're killin' the planet!?"

  
  


Cloud stood in the corner with his arms crossed while Tifa sat next to Barret, trying to calm him.

  
  


"I NEED TA TALK WIT' THIS NEW PRESIDENT OF SHINRA!"

"That's impossible, and you know it. He's set up an army of Super Soldiers around him and no one but trusted Shinra Employees can get near him."

"Super Soldiers? The hell is that?" Barret said, turning to Cloud for some answer.

"Don't ask me...I've never heard of 'em, but if their stronger than first class Soldiers by as much as they say, then we've got our work cut out for us."

"So that means..."

  
  


Tifa nodded as a smile crossed her face.

  
  


"We're going to find some way to fight the Shinra..." she said, still smiling.

  
  


Barret turned to Cloud and raised an eyebrow, an expression of wonder on his face.

  
  


"You...too Cloud?"

"You've said it before Barret..."

  
  


In unison the three said Barret's favorite pep phrase.

  
  


"There ain't no getting off this train we're on."

  
  


The three broke up into laughter as smiles crossed all their faces. The silence was broken as a familiar voice was heard from outside the small brick house.

  
  


"Hey! HEY! YOU DAMN STUPID JACKASSES GET OUT HERE!"

"Lem'me guess...Cid knows too." Barret said shaking his head.

"We couldn't just leave him out." Cloud stated calmly.

"Yea, he's a part of Avalanche too, Barret." Tifa pointed out.

"Yea, well, if he calls me a jackass again, I'm gonna have ta ruff him up..."

"DAMMIT! STOP @%!*&' IGNORING ME AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!"

  
  


The three shook their heads laughing and walked out of the house catching sight of their friend and his newly built airship dubbed 'Shera.'

  
  


"Like the Airship, Cid." Barret said smirking.

"Yea, Ditto..." replied Tifa.

"It's ok...but one thing bother's me about it, Cid."

"What's that? I swear if you say you see sumthin' wrong with her I'm gonna shove my spear so far up your ass you won't be able to walk for a month."

  
  


Cloud just rolled his eyes and let out a puff, showing how much he cared about Cid's threat.

  
  


"As I was saying, The thing that bother's me is...you married Shera."

"Yea, so?"

"Well, when we met you did you, or did you not say that just thinkin' about marring her gave you the chills?"

"Hey, that's right you did Cid." Tifa replied smirking. 

"Yea, man. What's up wit' that?"

"Ahh shaddup...Ain't none of your damn business. 'Sides, we ain't here to talk about my love life. If we wanted a juicy story on that we'd just ask you, Cloud."

  
  


Cloud rolled his eyes again as Tifa turned away blushing.

  
  


"Yea, that's what I thought..."

"Anyway...," Cloud said cutting in, "We need to go get Vincent, Red XIII, and Cait Sith before we start discussing what to do about Shinra."

"I agree..." Tifa chirrped, still a little red from earlier.

"Fine then, let's go."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!"

  
  


They turned around to see the now 18 year old Ninja behind them, standing on top of Barret's house. She crossed her arms looking a little peeved at them for forgetting about her.

  
  


"What the hell? What're you doin' on my house...Get down from there now, the roof isn't stable as it..."

  
  


Before Barret could finish Yuffie was gone and a loud thud was heard from inside the house. Tifa's face fell with fear, as did Barret's, while Cloud's was bright with amusment.

  
  


"Yuffie!?" Tifa yelled.

"MY HOUSE! MY ROOF!"

  
  


The group of four ran into the house to find Yuffie laying a pile of broken wood and shingles which used to be Barret's table and roof.

  
  


"Ahh, Dammit...you know how much Gil it's going to take to fix this mess..."

"Enlighten us, Barret." Cloud replied, eyes still bright with amusment.

"FORGET THE DAMN HOUSE YOU MORONS!" Tifa yelled running to Yuffie. "Hey, you okay Yuffie?"

"Ugh...Look at all the Chocobo's flyin' around my head..." 

  
  


At this, Yuffie began to count the hallucination's floating around her head.

  
  


"One Chocobo...Two Chocobo...Three Chocobo...Four Chocobo...FOUR CHOCOBO'S!"

  
  


Cloud and Cid fell on the floor with laughter as Barret sat on his knees sobing over the mess which used to be his roof and table. Tifa knelt next to the dazed Yuffie and helped her up, worry etched on her face.

  
  


"Yuffie, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four..." she replied. "What a stupid question. I'm not blind."

  
  


At this Tifa looked even more worried.

  
  


"Yuffie...I'm holding up two fingers..."

"Really...then how come I see four...Let's count...One..."

  
  


She put her index finger next to Tifa's then moved it again.

  
  


"Two..."

  
  


She moved her finger again, except it missed.

  
  


"Three...HEY! YOU MOVED YOUR FINGER!"

"Yuffie, you need to sit down..."

  
  


Cloud and Cid continued to roll on the floor laughing while Barret was no longer sobbing, but now cursing the floor. A few minutes later Yuffie regained her right mind...at least as right as it could be, while Barret was still in hysterics. 

  
  


"Hey, Barret...look at it this way, at least now you have a sky light." Cloud said smirking.

  
  


Cid began laughing as Cloud did the same, as the big black man went back to sobing.

  
  


"Yo, man...your gun arms gonna rust if you keep crying on it." Cid said grinning.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE A BROKEN ROOF!"

"Sorry...Barret." Yuffie said sincerly.

"I know you are...but that ain't bringing my roof back."

"Well fine then...I'll be outside...waiting for the big baby to stop crying so we can go get the others."

  
  


As Yuffie walked outside, Tifa began to pat herself down...anger growing on her face.

  
  


"Hey, Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud asked walking over to her.

"THAT BRAT! SHE WASN'T IN A DAZE!" Tifa yelled.

"So...?"

"SHE STOLE MY MATERIA! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

  
  


Tifa ran outside of the small house and as she did Cloud turned to Cid.

  
  


"I think we need to stop her..."

"Nah...Cat Fight's are always fun." Cid replied.

"Yea, but you're a married man. I don't think Shera would like you watching two girls, younger than you, fight each other. Especially when it's muddy out."

"Heh heh heh... What Shera don't know won't hurt her."

"Yea, well, I'd prefer not to watch them fight...So I'm going to stop them." Barret said running out of the house just in time to catch Tifa chocking a stunned Yuffie.

"WHERE'S MY MATERIA YOU...!"

"AGH...IT'S...RIGHT...*HACK*....HERE! JUST...LET...ME....GO...!"

"Tifa, let her go...she'll give it back, and never take it again. Want you, Yuffie?" asked Barret.

"YES! JUST GET...HER...AWAY...FROM ME!"

  
  


Tifa dropped her as Yuffie handed her back her materia. Tifa turned around and walked back over to where an amused Cloud and Cid were.

  
  


"Let's go. We need to go get Red XIII, Vincent, and Cait Sith, don't we?"

"Heh heh...Yea, we sure do." Cloud said, stifling a laugh.

  
  


With that the group of five turned and made their way to the airship, Yuffie and Barret trailing behind sulking while the still amused Cloud and Cid led the way to the airship, Tifa following behind Cloud, as usual. 


	2. Team

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Yuffie all sat around the fire of Cosmo Canyon waiting for their wolf-like friend, Red XIII. Cloud, quiet as usual, while the others talked to each other back and forth.

  
  


"I wondered this new Pres. of Shinra is up to?" Barret said to Tifa.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants to do good..."

"By starting up the Mako Reactors again? Tifa, you know better than that...."

"I know...but there's always a chance."

  
  


Mean while Cid and Yuffie sat talking, or rather trying to talk.

  
  


"So, uhh, how's Wutai doin'?"

"Why you ask?" 

"Jus' trying to make conversation."

"Well...why talk about Wutai? Why don't we talk about Materia. That's always a good thing to talk about."

"It is?"

  
  


And so it continued on like that until Red XIII appeared walking down the steps towards the bon fire. When he reached the fire, everyone's conversations ceased as he walked over and sat beside Cloud. Opening his eyes, Cloud turned to look at the wolf-like creature.

  
  


"So, why did you all come?" Red XIII asked looking around the circle.

"Ya mean you haven't heard?" answered Barret

"Heard what?"

"Shinra's revived..." Cloud cut in, "and we need to see if you're willing to fight."

"If it comes to that, but who's to say what the Shinra will do." Red XIII said looking at the ground.

"So that's a yes, right, Red XIII?" asked Tifa.

"Yes, I will help."

"Good...now, we need to go get Vincent and Cait Sith."

"I don't so no need ta get that damn Cat..."

"Barret, if Shinra's revived then he's probably been made an executive. He could be useful for insight...." Tifa answered.

"Psst...says you...I still think he's no good for anything. He'll probably just betray us."

"Who know's what'll happen Barret...but we'll deal with that when the time comes." said Cloud. "Now, let's go and get Vincent."

  
  


The group disembarked from the airship and went into the small cave Vincent and Lucrecia had dubbed their home. Cloud took the lead and stopped when he came upon Vincent who stood with his arms crossed.

  
  


"What do you want?" he asked "If it's about the revival of Shinra, then I want no part in it."

"Why not? You'd be a great asset in a fight against them...." responded Cloud.

"They've done nothing for us to jump to conclusions on. I will not fight a meaningless battle."

"I understand that...and we're not saying let's charge in accusing them of something they might not have done. What we are saying is that if we watch them closely and if we see they are pulling shady stuff again, we do something about it. So what do you say?"

  
  


Cloud and the other's watched hopefully for a change in the man's face and stance, but saw none after about a minute as Vincent turned his back to them.

  
  


"My answer is still no. Now, please leave."

"WHY NOT!" Tifa yelled at him. "Look what the Shinra did to you...yet you still refuse to fight. Why?"

"Because...I don't want to risk losing the life I have now." he answered.

"Neither do we..." Barret said stepping up. "I still have to look after Marlene. I'm always worried about her and don't want anything bad to happen to her, so I fight."

"Why?" Vincent said coldly.

"Because...If I don't then the Shinra might take her away from me...just like the did my wife...just like they did Dyne and his...I don't wanna see that again, so I fight."

"Even if it means your life?"

"We'll do whatever it takes, Vincent. You should know that." Cloud said turning away. "Me and Tifa...We lost our home because of what they did to Sephiroth...I lost my identity because of Hojo and his sick scheme. I will not see Shinra hire another maniac to do what he did to me and harm anyone else. That is why I fight...and I'll give my life if it means Shinra falls."

  
  


A woman walked up beside Vincent and placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"Vincent...you've seen why they fight. I know how they feel, as should you." the woman said to him. "They took my child away from me...they turned you into a monster."

"Lucrecia's right, Vincent. Will you allow what happened to us, happen to others?" Cloud asked slowly.

"I think you should fight, Vincent, however, I shall not force you. It is your choice, but if you care for me, then you'll fight. Protect others in this world, don't allow them to become monsters who fell prey to the Shinra."

  
  


Vincent nodded and turned to the group of six.

  
  


"Very well...I shall join you. I understand why you fight, and I will join that cause."

  
  


The other's smiled, as Cloud smirked.

  
  


"Good to know you want to help, Vincent." Cloud said pushing past the group and making his way outside. "We need to go get Cait Sith from Gold Saucer...Let's go."

  
  


With that said the group of seven now boarded the airship and set off towards the Gold Saucer to pick up the last of their team.


	3. Gold Saucer

The seven Avalanche members stood in the center of Wonder Square, each looking for the small fortune telling cat in which sat atop a giant moggle. After about a minute or so of looking, a loud yell was heard from behind a pillar causing each of the seven to look that way.  
  
"WHAT KINDA FORTUNE IS THIS!? YOU STUPID CAT!"  
  
Cloud looked to Tifa as she smirked back and nodded.  
  
"That's our cat..." Cloud said walking behind the pillar to see a young woman and Cait Sith who had apparently been slapped to the ground. 

"I can't help what fortunes I get..." said the stunned cat.

"Just wait 'til I tell Dio...then you'll get it..."  
  
At this the woman stormed off and town the tube towards the Battle Arena. Cloud looked at the large moggle then towards the cat. He bent down and helped the oversized pink winged thing to it's feet before raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Cloud...Long time no see."

"Cut the antics, cat. We're all curious on what kind of fortune that woman got." Barret said stepping up behind Cloud, followed by the rest of Avalanche.

"Oh, that. All it said was what she was going to do tonight...and all I did was give her a little bit of friendly advice on what to take with her."  
  
Cid stood there laughing, as did Cloud and Barret, whereas the ever silent Vincent and Red XIII just shook their heads and closed their eyes. Yuffie and Tifa shook their heads as well both gagging at the thought of what the fortune said.  
  
"No need to ask what the fortune said, so we'll just leave it at that." responded Cloud, trying hard not to laugh. "Now, onto other things...."

"About the Shinra right?" Cloud nodded his answer to the cat. "Thought so...I figured you guys would be checking in on them...so you needed a little insight. That's when I thought of this stuffed body I had tucked away in my closet."

"Alright, cat...We need to know if you're back in with the Shinra."

"Why, yes. Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. Dimitri made me a top executive in the company...seeing as how I was so loyal to his father and grandfather before him."

"And we all know how that turned out..." Barret cut in. "You stabbed them in the back.... just like you did with us."

"Don't go there Barret..." Cloud said shooting him a look.

"So you want to know if I'll join you again?" Seven heads nodded their answer. "The answer is yes, of course I will. I'll be your inside information in the fight against the Shinra. If anything happens I'll inform you on where, when and why it happened."

"Good...." Cloud said turning away from the cat and moggle. "Now let's get back to the airship..."

"Why so soon? Why not stay the night at the Gold Saucer?" Cid cut in.

"Yea, Cloud let's stay...ride the rides, see the sights. It'll be fun." responded Tifa.  


Cloud shook his head and pushed passed the group walking towards the jump tubes. He turned to them and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine. I'll be at the bar in the Chocobo Square if you guys need me."  
  
With that, he turned around and jumped town the slide to the Chocobo Square, Tifa, Cid, and Barret following close behind. The group of now eight turned to each other.  
  
"What now?" asked Cait Sith.

"I'm going to play games..." Yuffie said running off to the games area of the Wonder square.

"I'm going to go watch the Chocobo Races with Cloud and them." Said Red XIII walking of and jumping down the tube.  
  
With this Cait Sith turned to Vincent and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Hotel."

"Why the hotel?"

"I like it there...it's comfortable."

"Only you, Vincent, would find a haunted hotel comfortable."

"What did you expect...I slept in a coffin and now live in a cave."

"True..."  
  
Cloud sat at the bar with a drink in his hand, Cid sitting on one side, while Barret stood gambling on the races. Red XIII had spread himself out below the bar and looked like he was taking a nap amongst the smell of alcohol. Tifa began to make her way towards Cloud and the others when a man reached out and touched her where he shouldn't. She turned to him face red, partly with rage the other with shock.  
  
"Hey baby...Why don't ya come over here and give Daddy a little sugar?" said the drunk turning to his friends as he grabbed Tifa.  
  
Cid looked over at the younger woman as rage was now evident on her face.  
  
"Hey, uhh...Cloud, shouldn't we help Tifa?" he asked turning to him.

"She'll be fine..." he said, not taking his eyes off his drink.  
  
Cid continued to look on, worried as the man began to try and make moves, as Tifa stood there, still furious.  
  
"Cloud...she's not doing anything."

"That's cause she doesn't want to get in trouble...just wait. The moment he touches her..."   
  


Before Cloud could finish his sentence, the drunk came flying down the bar, causing Cloud to raise his drink so it wouldn't be ruined. Cloud turned to Cid to see a smirk on the older man's face as he looked at Tifa, who stood there, face still red with rage.  
  
"I told you she'd be fine. I've never known a man to touch Tifa and live to tell the tell."  
  
Cloud looked down at the drunk as he stood there dazed, staring up at him.  
  
"You nearly ruined my drink..." he said closing his eyes. "...and that would have been tragic..."

The man raised his eyebrow, wondering what this man he had never met before in his life was talking about. He then turned as he heard the man sitting beside him speak.

"Don't forget, Cloud, he was hittin' on your girl too..."

"That's true as well..."

Cloud open his eyes and looked at the man, a wicked smirk on his face.

"When I finish my drink I'm going to get up and kick your ass..."

"Huh?" was the dazed man's reply.

"Hey, jackass...I think that's a sign for you to get up and run..." Cid said, amused.

The man sat up and jumped off the bar raising his fist to Cloud.

"OH YEA!? C'MON! I CAN TAKE YOU! YOU...YOU PANSY!"

"Pansy?" Cloud said after finishing his drink. "Now I'm really going to have to kick your ass..."

He looked around the man to see Tifa beating up on the man's friends that were laughing at her as the man was hitting on her.

"Or...I could just let her finish the job..." Cloud said pointing to his girlfriend.

The man turned around and frowned as he saw Tifa Meteor Drop someone onto the bar, knocking the man out instantly. The man's jaw dropped as he stared at her. Cloud walked infront of the man and smirked.

"But you called me a Pansy...so I think I should be the one to beat the #$*& out of you." 

"I'll show you...you...you punk. You probably have no Materia, so...so I'll be able to massacre you!"

At this the man held out his hand as a green aura surrounded him.

"LIGHTING ONE!" he yelled as a bolt of lighting came and seemingly struck Cloud. "Heh heh heh... Beat that...loser..."

The man's voice trailed off as the smoked cleared and there stood Cloud with an Mbarrier surrounding him. Cloud dropped the magic barrier as a red, orange aura surrounded him. Cloud rushed at the man suddenly with his sword drawn but dropped it as he reached the man and hit him in the jaw, causing him to go flying into the bar. Cloud picked up his sword walked over to Tifa and pulled her off a beaten man as she continued to try and get to him to break another limb.

  
  


"Let's go before the Gold Saucer Security shows up..." Cloud said pulling her arm and dragging her out of the Chocobo Square, Cid, Barret, and Red XIII following close behind as the made their way to Ghost Square to get some rest. 

  
  
  
  



	4. It Begins

The eight Avalanche members left the Gold Saucer late that night after being kicked out by security and having to pay for the damages done to the Pub due to the bar fight earlier in the evening to meet up outside North Corel. Once everyone was in a huddle surrounding the tram that soon departed again to the Gold Saucer platform, Cid decided to ask the question on everyone's mind....

  
  


"So where are we gonna' stay tonight?"

  
  


"Can't we stay on the airship, Cid?" Cloud asked, already knowing the answer in his head. He had made his way around the large ship when the group was on their way to pick of Vincent and didn't see any sign of sleeping bunks, just many rooms used for storage and to hold Chocobos. 

  
  


"Well as high tech and high maintenance my new and improved baby is...." Cid seemed to hesitate after these words, "I really never got around to installing Sleeping quarters...."

"Is it that you didn't have the time, or that you don't want to admit that you made a flaw when drawing out the blueprints of the ship?" Barret asked as he raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Now I never said..."

"Just admit it Cid....you finally screwed up when it came to a type of transportation." Tifa said, joining Barret in smirking.

"DAMMIT! I DID NOT SCREW UP!"

"You're just mad 'cause you got no one to blame it on but yourself this time Cid..." replied Barret.

"What's wrong, Cid? Afraid of what Shera might do if she caught you blaming it on her again?" Tifa said, enjoying the tortured look on Cid's face.

"I think I know what'd happen..." Yuffie chimed in with a smirk on her face.

"What!?" Cid spat.

"You wouldn't get any nook...."

"That's enough of that..." Cloud said, cutting Yuffie off in mid-sentence. "We need to think of where we can stay for the night."

"Party pooper..." muttered Yuffie under her breathe.

"Cram it Yuffie..." Cloud spat back, obviously hearing the young Ninja's remarks.

"So any idea's on where we can stay?" Red XIII asked looking up at Cloud.

"None whatsoever..." he replied.

"We can always stay in Corel...Their hotels are real cheap..." Barret said looking hopeful to get a chance to stay in his home village one more night before they left on their adventure once again.

"Cheap's the word...They can't even afford heat in that dump." Yuffie added sarcastically, looking for a laugh out of at least one person, but instead she received scowling faces from 6 of the other 7 Avalanche Members, Cait Sith's undetermined, seeing as how he's a mechanical cat and all.

"I think Corel's a great idea, Barret." Tifa said smiling at the big man standing beside her.

"Yea, I think that'll do for the night." Cloud said walking away from the group and towards Barret's home town.

"Oh but why do we have to stay in such a dump!?" Yuffie whined as the group began to walk away from her.

"Consider it as what you owe me for my roof..." Barret said looking back at her.

"Roof? What roof?" she asked innocently.

"The roof in which you destroyed..." Cid said, anger still evident in his voice from earlier.

  
  


Cloud awoke early the next morning to find Tifa shaking him awake, her eyes wide and her face pale.

  
  


"Tifa? What's wrong?" he asked rubbing the remnants of sleep away from his eyes.

"It's the Shinra!" She said clenching his arm to get him out of bed.

  
  


  
  
  
  


Cloud dressed quickly, picked up his weapon and headed towards the airship so everyone could fill him in on what was happening and where it was happening to. He walked to the deck of the ship to meet the eyes of the rest of the members of Avalanche. All were gazing at him as if each wanted to tell the story without words.

  
  


"What's wrong?" he asked looking all around, his gaze stopping on the cat in which sat atop the giant Mog. "What's going on?"

"It's the Shinra..."

"I know that...What have they done?"

"They...assaulted a small village...Burned everything to the ground..." Cait Sith said with anger and fury in his voice.

"Why!?" Cloud demanded.

"Because...the small village refuse to bow down to Shinra's commands."

"Which were?"

"To hand over every first born son of the family." Cait Sith responded. "When the village refused their order, Dimitri ordered them all to be slaughtered and their village to burned to the ground as proof of what might happen to any other city or town that might refuse his wishes."

"Damn them..." Barret said, hitting a panel on the ship.

"Where's this village located?" Cloud asked.

"It's on one of the islands northeast of the Eastern Continent." Cait Sith answered.

"Take me there...." Cloud said, snapping his gaze on Cid who nodded in response and started the engine of the airship.

  
  


* * *

Author's notes: These won't come along very often, so don't get use to them...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it took so long to do another chapter...and a small one at that, it's just that everything hasn't been so great for me lately...that and I'm lazy...but I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to do another chapter. The next one should be up in about a day or so depending on my mood...( got the whole thing planned out in my head and I'm going to see what it looks like typed)...As for the typo's I'm trying to spot more of them...and for the last chapter, the typo live to tale the tale part, or however I typed it, I said I wasn't going to do that, yet I did it anyway, another lack of laziness on my part. Thanks for readin'. Later....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
